


The Flowers that bloom in the Spring-Tra-La!

by mrua7



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Partnership, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrua7/pseuds/mrua7
Summary: Special thanks to Avirra for a “Topsy Turvy”/Gilbert and Sullivan inspiration...tra-la.Summary: Napoleon and Illya have a brief discussion on the coming of spring and the Vernal Equinox





	

  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
The sun was shining brightly, birds were chirping in the branches of the bare-boned trees, some beginning to blossom to life as the two agents headed along the weather-stained sidewalk towards their destination, the entrance of Del Floria’s and U.N.C.L.E. headquarters.  
  
                  
  
  
  
Traffic was unusually light on the street and the din of the city seemed more distant and muffled.  
  
“Ah, you can smell spring in the air. Plants are starting to  bloom, temperatures are rising... I saw a robin red breast yesterday.” Napoleon Solo sighed as he walked alongside his quiet partner. When no response was received to his entreaty for conversation, he spoke more directly.  
  
“Illya what’s up with you? You seem awfully distant lately.”  
  
“That obvious?”  
  
“Unh-huh. So you going to tell me what’s going on in that blond head of yours.”  
  
“All this romanticism about spring with it’s increasing daylight, and the rebirth of flora and fauna... it is simply the Equinox, the term derived from the Latin meaning “equal night.” The Spring and Autumnal Equinoxes are the only times that daylight and dark are equal as the Sun crosses the celestial equator.  Did you know that at the Equinoxes, the tilt of Earth relative to the Sun is zero, which means that Earth’s axis neither points toward nor away from the Sun? To me that is something of significance.”  
  
“Er, yeah sure what ever. Illya it’s springtime, the heavy coats have been flung off, we can listen to the birds and the bees and watch pretty girls in their mini-skirts and all you have to talk about is the tilt of the Earth? Come on chum you need to get out of the lab and join the human race again. Time to wake up and smell the roses and the perfume.”  
  
In truth Illya was not thinking of the equinox at all using it and excuse to hide what he was really dwelling on; visions of childhood home in Kyiv.  
  
The last of the snow would be melting away and green beginning to return to the field behind the red dacha, his family home until he was eight. A time of renewal...but not for his family. His home and they were all gone, lost in the war; there would be no rebirth for them.  
  
His thoughts usually drifted to them this time of year, triggering a brief bout of melancholy that would settle within him for a few weeks, then once he and Napoleon were off on a good assignment, the ghosts would retreat to the shadows, banished by the ever brightening sun.  
  
Perhaps Napoleon was right, he needed to stop dwelling on the past. He looked upwards, letting the light of the sun’s grace bathe him in it’s warmth, smiling ever so slightly as he closed is eyes.  
  
“That’s better,” Napoleon noticed.  
  
“Did you also know the tilt of Earth relative to its plane of orbit, called the ecliptic plane, is always about 23.5 degrees.” Illya said, teasing his partner, knowing he could care less about such scientific facts.  
  
But Napoleon’s attention had been drawn to a young lady walking past, dressed in a provocatively short dress that nearly inspired him turn the other way to follow her.  
  
“Did you say something to me tovarisch?” He responded absentmindedly as he watched her saunter away.  
  
“Trust me it was nothing important. Perhaps we should eat lunch in the park today. Takeout?”  
  
“Sounds like a plan partner mine, a little girl watching can never hurt. Ah, the flowers that bloom in the spring tra-la, breathe promise of merry sunshine tra-la, we welcome the hope that they bring tra-la, of summer and roses and wine.”* Napoleon sang cheerily, but slightly off key.  
  
“Please, lecture me about the joys of spring Napoleon, but  do not sing of it, especially with Gilbert and Sullivan?”  
  
“You don’t like it?”  
  
“The song yes, your voice no, Nanki-poo.”*  
  
“Very funny oh Lord High Executioner.”*  Napoleon tapped his chin with his index finger, ”You know, the song reminds me of that Geisha house you took me to when we visited Japan. The cherry blossoms were blooming as were the cheeks of a certain girl named Michiko."  
  
“As I recall you followed me there.”  
  
Illya’s words fell on deaf ears as his partner had his attention drawn to the swaying hips of a girl wearing a bright red mini-skirt who had just walked by. He turned, abandoning the Russian this time, walking after the pretty brunette.  
  
Napoleon’s enthusiasm had managed to pull the Russian out of his funk and now all things seemed right with the world again. They would renew their efforts on behalf of the human race and fight the good fight as always.  
  
He watched with amusement as the American caught up with the girl, flashing his most charming smile at her while he introduced himself.  
  
“Yes, a sure sign that it was indeed spring...tra-la.” Illya smiled as he shook his head. His momentary cheeriness was interrupted by the chirping of his communicator. Kuryakin looked to his partner, sure his communicator was signalling as well, and watched as he excused himself away from the young lady, but not before she passed him something.  
  
"Kuryakin here," Illya answered the call.  
  
"Mr. Waverly wants you and Mr. Solo back at headquarters immediately. There's a situation that needs your attention," Lisa Rogers said to him.  
  
"On our way," Napoleon spoke into his partners transmitter.  
  
"Out," Illya said, putting it away as they picked up their pace, heading to Del Floria's.  
  
"What was it the girl gave you, may I ask?"  
  
"Oh, only her telephone number," Solo grinned, quite satisfied with himself.  
  
"How.." Illya shook his head, amazed that his partner managed that in no more that thirty seconds. "Never mind...."  
  
"Hey, when you've got it you've got it," Napoleon said.  
  
"Yes, I know and you have it, as you have reminded me some many times already."  
  
"What can I say Illya? It's Spring."  
  
"Oh yes... _tra-la_ ," the Russian responded.  
  
  
* characters and lyrics from Gilbert and Sullivan’s comic opera “The Mikado.”


End file.
